


Silent Night

by Tippytap



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, M/M, No Dialogue, Slice of Life, Snow, also they have a cat, just a quiet moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippytap/pseuds/Tippytap
Summary: A quiet peek in. December in the woods.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Silent Night

They each have a few new scars, and Jensen has a bit of a hitch in his step. They've done their time, given up so much of their lives, and now they're tired. They want to rest.

The wind is blowing outside, sending swirls of snow against the window. In the fireplace, logs are burning low, down to hot coals.

The Christmas tree is glowing gently in the corner, it's light reflecting cheerily in the frosted window pane, covered in the chili pepper lights that Jensen had insisted on, and the silver tinsel that was Cougar's choice. A toy train runs swiftly under the tree, Jensen and Emma, his niece, had built it together over the summer, in preparation.

Carols are playing softly over the stereo system, and the scent of cinnamon and pine fill the living room. Their house is small, but not cramped. What had been before, a bit ramshackle and worn, is now a peaceful, quiet, island away from the world. A private nest, just for them.

It fits them comfortably.

Jensen is stretched on the sofa, lying on his back with his feet propped over the arm. His glasses are off and folded on the coffee table. If you were to look, you'd see a Beretta, loaded and with the safety off, taped to the underside.

Cougar is laid out on top of him. Curled against his chest, in sweatpants and one of Jensen's shirts. His boots are off, and his hat is hanging on it's rack by the front door. A warm, flannel blanket covers them both. His eyes are closed and he's dozing lightly.

Jensen let's his eyes flick around the room, checking doors and windows.

Old habits.

But as always, everything is quiet. The lights are blurred, and fanciful, without his glasses.

Their cat prowls in, stretches, and sits in front of the tree to watch the train, tail flicking. Every couple of turns he'll take a smack at the engine. He's sleek, black, and missing an ear.

When he had first shown up at their place, threading his way around their ankles, Jensen had been adamant, they were _not_ keeping him. If Cougar wanted a pet that badly they would get a real pet, a man's pet. Like a dog, or maybe a parrot. A parrot would be awesome Jensen had argued, he could teach it to speak like a pirate, it would be great at parties.

Cougar had snorted dismissively at that and picked up the cat, he'd chirped and began squirming happily in his arms, reaching up a paw to bat at Jensen's face.

Cougar had laughed and well… how bad could a cat be, really?

But, Jensen said, if they were keeping the cat _he_ got to name it.

So Meowthra got stay. Cougar had brought him inside almost immediately, and he hadn't left.

A log pops in the fireplace, jolting Cougar awake. He glances around, body tense, always ready to fight. But Jensen shushes him, hands stroking his hair and down his back, humming along with the hymn in the background.

He settles back into Jensen's chest, kissing his neck and chest. He can feel the vibrations in his chest from Jensen's humming. And as Jensen continues to stroke through his hair, he let's himself drift back to that peaceful place between dreaming and waking.

Jensen adjusts his head against the arm of the sofa, getting comfortable without disturbing the man snuggled against him. He feels warmed, from the inside out, and from head to foot. He can hear the cat purring, and the change in Cougar's breath, when he slips again into sleep.

It is only then that he let's himself sleep.

His eyes flicker shut, and his hands still, tangled lightly against Cougar's neck. His lips fall open, and with every exhalation he flutters the wisps of Cougar's hair.

The coals burn down, the music comes to an end, and the moon and stars shine down on their little home.


End file.
